Camping in the Rain
by Vallana
Summary: Complete Kagome takes a 'holiday' camping with her school friends and has an unexpected encounter. Sesshomaru is awakened from his self-induced slumber by a familiar scent
1. Camping in the Rain

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Camping in the Rain

She snuggled into the warmth of the sleeping bag against the chill of the wet weather outside. Kagome had been reluctant at first when her friends had invited her to go camping. She got enough of sleeping on the ground when she was in the feudal era, but had finally agreed to the all girl weekend. The camp site was empty with the exception of their tent. All the other potential campers must have checked the weather report.

Yuki and Ayumi lay at the far side of the tent cuddled into one another fast asleep while Eri lay snoring lightly beside her. They had been lulled to sleep by the gentle drumming of the rain on the taut nylon. Kagome also felt the urge to give into sleep, but found her mind swimming with memories and half thoughts.

The fabric of the rain fly swaying in the wind reminded her of his silvery hair as he walked. The deep rumbling of the thunder conjured up thoughts of his commanding voice. With every flash of lightning she could see his silhouette looming over her just beyond the nylon wall. Even his musky scent seemed to fill the small tent. She knew that they were only illusions fueled by her wishful thinking, but, as she drifted off to sleep, her memories became dreams of him that she long for to be reality.


	2. A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit. 

A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes...

He had thought it was only one of the dreams at first, come to torture him with things that he would never be able to have, but as he pulled himself awake and the images faded, the scent of her remained. His senses had to be mistaken. She had been human; time would have reduced her to dirt and dust long before he had retreated from the quickly changing world. Besides, he had seen her march off with his half-breed brother to die with the others. Now and then he still dreamed about all the things he should have said, all the arguments he could have used to make her see how fruitless their final effort would be. Instead he had simply stood before her, silent, as she smiled up at him like she knew and told him that there were some things even he couldn't change.

No…even if by some miracle she had survived the final battle, she wouldn't have survived the years to be around in the new world outside his sanctuary. And yet…

Releasing the seal that had given him two hundred years of solitude, the once 'Great Lord of the West' ventured out in search of a dream.


	3. When Wishes Come True

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

When Wishes Come True

Kagome looked back over her shoulder for what felt like the hundredth time. They were being followed, she was sure of it, but she couldn't figure out by what. If she were in the feudal era with Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha she would have said it was a demon, but she wasn't. She was hiking up to a secluded lake to have lunch with Yuki, Ayumi and Eri, her best friends from school.

Their tent had been soaked by the all night downpour, but with morning came the promise of dryer weather. Yuki had suggested a picnic by the lake with the hope that everything would be dry when they returned. The others had thought it was a great idea, so Kagome had agreed also, even though it was nearly all she did in the feudal era and this was suppose to be her weekend off.

As they settled down to eat, Kagome fought to ignore the feeling of being watched, but it was becoming unnerving. She needed to know if there was really something there, or if she was just going crazy. Claiming she had forgotten something in the tent, she excused herself and headed back toward the camp. As soon as the others were out of sight she saw 'him,' one hand resting on the grip of his sword, the other, still missing.

His voice rolled over her like distant thunder, "Miko."

As he moved across the space between them she realized which it was; she had finally gone crazy.


	4. Beautiful Dreamer Awaken to Me

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. The following story is for entertainment and not profit.

Beautiful Dreamer Awaken to Me

He had spent a hundred and fifty years searching for her, another hundred and fifty learning to live without her, and two hundred sleeping trying to forget everything about her, and now she stood before him as if she had never left. He felt like he was losing his sanity. It just couldn't be real, not after all those years. And yet, there she stood, as stunned as he and completely unchanged. Her hair, her face, her stance, her scent, everything he had tried to forget and failed miserably at; it was all the same.

He needed to touch her, feel the warmth of her skin against his, to prove to himself she was real. Everything was too much like a dream, even the edges of his vision seemed to be wavering. With each step he could feel a tugging in his chest, as if the red string of fate was pulling him in. There was so much he wanted to say, but his mind wouldn't settle on where to start. What do you say to a person you have spent half a millennia grieving for?

As his hand brushed her cheek, a tear slipped from her eye to greet it. "You are crying." The words sounded like someone else's even though he knew he had said them.

Hers came back to him just as surreal, "So are you."


End file.
